Being Me
by DivergentMia
Summary: Tris Prior is the hottest,most popular girl at school. Four Eaton is the guy that every girl wants, popular and an amazing athlete. So they'd be a perfect couple right? Well you'll just have to find out, as they travel through senior year at South Chicago High.
1. Chapter 1

I wake to the sound of my obnoxious alarm. 5:30am, _Great._ I quickly get out of bed and put on my bathrobe when the doorbell rings. Christina, Shauna and Marlene. I came back from Australia yesterday and the girls and I haven't seen each other for about 3 months and we decided to have a first day of school makeover. I run downstairs and open the door. Instead of seeing a perfectly groomed group of girls I see three tall girls with bed hair and pajamas.

"Long time no see" I say trying to look relaxed before squealing extremely loud and have a group hug with the girls. "Come on, we've got about 3 and a half hours to make each other over. Plus I just _have_ to tell you about Australia." then we go in and go upstairs.

We walk into my room and put the girl's extremely large bags of clothes etc. on my bed.

"Now come on Tris, you get to go first, then you tell us all about Australia." Christina says before I head into the chair infront of my vanity.

"Okay, first, the guys. Oh My God, they we amazing, honestly I think I ended making out with at least 20." I say

"Don't make us jealous, but who was the best and hottest?" Christina asks eagerly.

"Okay, so there was this one guy, Jayden. He was tanned, about 6 feet, with blonde windswept hair. I've got a couple pics of him" I say pulling my phone and showing her a pic of him which makes them squeal with excitement.

"God, you are _so_ lucky, if you can get him, totally bet you can get this new guy at school, he's Zeke's friend and you two are totally perfect for each other" Shauna says

"Okay, I've got two things, One, Show me a pic and two, you better make me look pretty effing perfect if I think he's hot" I say Marlene gets out her phone and finds a pic. Okay, calling him hot was an understatement, he was a literal god. He had soft brown hair that was slightly shorter on the sides and getting longer to the top. He had tanned skin with a perfect nose, plump lips, perfect royal blue eyes and last but not least at all, this smile that made want to melt and marry him on the spot.

"He is not hot" I say pausing to make affect "He is a literal god" I say smiling "Now get your skinny asses over here so I look like a seventeen year old goddess"

the girl get their stuff and start working on me. About forty five minutes later they have loosely curled my blonde-brown streaked hair. I have a small amount dark eye makeup applied and red lips.

"Well you've succeeded in making my face looking pretty, but 'm not going to school in a bathrobe and pajamas." I say

"We know that's why you have an outfit in your closet." Shauna says before I get up and go into my closet. Hung up is my favorite white bandeau top and my navy high waisted mini skirt that goes about an inch below my butt with huge gold buttons along the side. I quickly put them on before finding a pair of black wrap-around heels. I put them on before coming out to find Christina straightening Shauna's hair, while Marlene doing her makeup. I walk over to my bed and open Shauna's bag and choose a long maxi skirt with Aztec print on it and a long slit that goes to above her nee. I also pick a white mid drift and some white sandals. I put everything on a hanger before Shauna walks up from behind and plucks it out of hands from behind and walks stylishly into my closet.

"Thank you" she says as she closes the door.

"Always a pleasure" I say "Okay, who's next?"

Marlene sits down and Christina starts brushing her long auburn hair. **[I know Marlene doesn't have auburn hair, but lets say she dyed it]** I open her bag and find a large selection of clothes inside. I take my time picking carefully before picking some Navy denim shorts that frayed at the edge and a white cut-off tanktop. Like Marlene takes the outfit and gets changed.

"Okay, make me look stunning, I want Will to melt when he sees me" Christina says sitting infront of the vanity.

"We'll do our best" Shauna says taking out Christina's hair out of its high bun. I do my job as outfit creator. I choose a red blazer/shirt, that buttons on two buttons in the middle ,revealing cleavage and her stomach. I then get her a tight, mini black skirt. Her shoes are just simple black, patent stilettoes. I put the outfit on the hanger then walk over to Christina, who's almost done. I open a draw and take put a red-almost black OPI nail polish and apply it to her nails. I finish as all the other girls finish her makeup. Like all if us, she gets her outfit and goes into my closet and gets changed.

We all sit on my bed as Christina walks out.

"Okay, so since we have a bit of time we were thinking of getting Starbucks for breakfast. We'll do drive through and then we can get there early." Marlene says. We all agree and get into my Jaguar F-type Convertible and get going.

 **FOUR POV**

I wake up to Zeke shaking me violently. He stayed over last night as well as Will and Uriah his little brother.

"Come on man, first day at your new school." He says leaning over me.

"Give me one good reason I should get up and go" I say groggily.

Zeke turns on his phone and taps it a few times

"This is why" he says showing me his phone." Tris Prior" I look at her. She has blonde hair with brown streaks, an athletic, but petite figure, bright grey eyes and small pursed lips, that I wish I could kiss.

My eyes widen and I get our quickly and go to the bathroom. As I turn on the shower I hear uncontrollable laughing coming from inside. I quickly undress and shower. I put on a black muscle shirt and some black pants. I don't do much except put on the Hugo Boss cologne that Zeke gave me for Christmas and comb my hair and gently spiking it up. I come out and everyone is dressed except that everyone's texting their girlfriends. I clear my throat. No answer. Zeke's phone rings and goes outside.

Will puts his phone down.

"Come on man we better get going" he says. Uriah looks up and walks with us as we walk outside my room and pick Zeke's attention then together we walk to the garage to my Maserati.

 **TRIS POV**

We pull up in the school parking lot and park next to the boy's cars where the guys are getting out.

The girls run up to their boyfriends while I just stand leaning against the car, until I see him. Four, he looks even better in real life. He notices me and I blush, _shit_. Christina walks up to me and pulls me into the group. She nods at Will, who turns and gets Four.

"Hey Tris, this is the new guy we were talking about" she says smiling "Four"

"Hi" I say my voice sounding tight.

"Hey" he say, his voice deep and dead sexy, why was thinking he would be single, he's the hottest guy in America.

Until the bell rings we small talk. I have gym straight up with Chris. I just hope that I also have it with Four.

I walk to the changing rooms when I see Four and Zeke walk into the guy's room. I smile hard and walk in quickly. I quickly put on some short, black Canterbury shorts and my black sports bra.

I sit for about five minutes into the class and make sure I look perfect. I then get to the door and push it open, making my entrance. I see Four and Zeke talking quietly then Four stops and looks at me. I sit on the bleachers next to Four and Christina.

"Thankyou Miss Prior." Eric says "As I was saying today we'll be doing adrenaline exercises."

Four leans over to Zeke and whispers something.

"Hey you" Eric says pointing to Four " 100 sit-ups. Everyone else, get out on the field." Everyone else leaves except Four.

I follow the class out onto the field. I walk with everyone until christina jumps beside me.

"You like him?" she says eagerly

"Yeah" i say.

"Then when are you guys going to get together" she asks "Because ill told me that he likes you"

"Chris! We met today, give it some time and then we'll see" i say, she looks at me disappointed "Remember how many boyfriends iIve had before?"

"Fine, but you better be quick because you two are perfect for each other!" she squeals

"I don't know her" i say before we start our drills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's what's happened I have been requested to rewrite Chapter oone, so I shall, now it's only the end of it butyou will need to reread chapter one!**

 **THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRIS POV**

We start with running laps for gym, then onto obstacle courses. Eric, our coach, trains us military style, that's why they call our school, Dauntless. It's an old phrase for the sporty, brave and sometimes crazy group of people. My brother Caleb, he goes to SHORE. His school is also called the Erudite school. That's why there's 10 schools in the area. Erudite, Dauntless, Abnegation, Amity and Candor, there's separate Primary and secondary schools on top of that.

I am in so deep thoughts that I almost don't hear Eric's whistle telling us to gather around. I walk towards the group.

"Okay, we have ten minutes left so I have try-out updates for you. Netball and Football ( **A/N I'm Australian so it'll be NRL)** tryouts are this afternoon. Soccer and any other sports are tomorrow." Eric finishes just as the bell rings. "Class dismissed." We all quickly part and get changed before going to lunch.

XXX

I get sit in the change room waiting for Christina to get into her Netball gear. She finally comes out in her usual Gym attire except she's wearing her netball shoes and socks. We get up and walk to the courts.

We get there just as Coach Charmayne gets there.

Okay girls, you all better be warmed up because we're getting straight into it. First I need you to put your main position onto this clipboard and then go over there and do some passes." She says before we go. I get to the front of the line and write Center before going to the court and starting doing passes to Marlene, Shauna and Christina. We stand with Christina and I behind each other and Shauna to my diagonal left and Marlene straight infront of me, about 10 meters away from me. I throw the ball to Shauna, then running behind her and coming to the center of their formation all while Christina goes about 10 meters across from Shauna. Shauna throws me the ball to me again then runs to the line. While I throw to Christina and talk Shauna's place, then we repeat.

After ten minutes of doing that coach calls us to the middle.

"Okay, so this year we have two of each position so we'll play a full game and I'll choose from there." Coach explains " Center, Tris and Tanika, Wing attack, Charli and Abbi, Goal attack, Christina and Megan, Goal shooter, Marlene and Ashleigh, Goal Defence, Shauna and Olivia, Goal Keeper Jennifer and Amie and Wing Defence Priyankah and Kaitlyn." Coach hands us our bibs and we get into our positions.

I turn the ball in my hand as I stand before the circle. I look at coach, then Christina then jump in. Coach blows the whistle then we start.

I throw the ball to Christina then run to the goal circle where Christina throws it to me and I throw it to Marlene who pivots and shoots effortsly into the hoop.

They give it to Tanika and we start, she tries throwing it Megan but I intercept then lob it to Charli who throws it to Christina who also effortsly shoots it into the hoop.

Game finishes with the our team winning 54-3. Wegroup around Charmayne as she tells us who's made it in.

"This years team, Tris, Abbi, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Jennifer, Amie, Charli and Priyankah. I've also made the hard decision of choosing Tris as your captian." Coach says " Tris have any Captain advice etc.?"

I walk up infront of the girls. "Okay, this is it. The next trainings you'll be pushed to the max. if you don't give us 110% we can replace you. So you all better be here tomorrow for our first training" I say

"Thankyou Tris," Coach says "You can all go now" I walk to get my drink bottle and then making my way to the changing room. I take the third shower today and get changed and back into my usual attire. Christina's waiting for me on her phone, texting who I'm guessing is Will.

"Hey, can we meet at your place?" she asks

"Sure" I say

"Okay, I'll tell Will that we'll meet at yours." Christina says before we make our way to my car with Shauna and Marlene.

We get to my place and to my dismay I see Caleb's hatchback in the driveway.

"Shit" I say loudly under my breath.

"Caleb's home and he's probably got his friends here too" I say

"So?" Christina says like she doesn't give crap about my uptight-pain-in-my-ass older brother being here. "We'll just hang in the basement"

"Fine" I Grunt as Four's Black Maserati pulls into the drive and parks next to my car.

We all get out and I let myself in then take everyone to the basement. The basement was claimed by me when we moved to Chicago, it was designed in an urban style, with worn red bricks and black furniture, then Pacman machine, Xbox's and Play Stations, with a huge game and movie collection, matched with a huge flat screen TV. The urban style reminded me of New York, which was were I had grew up, I still miss the big city, but Chicago is good enough for me.

Four was the only person who hadn't been to my house and his reaction was matched to everyone else's reaction. He was mind blown, his body actions and his face made it obvious.

I walk over to the docking station and put my playlist on which mostly consists of EDM and dance music, not that I was always holding parties (That was Zeke and Uriah's job) but I really like the solidness of it.

We all sit on the black leather couches and Uriah walks over the DVD collection and pulls out If I Stay.

"No, not If I stay, it makes me cry every time I watch it" Christina says

"Well, no one else has watched it so you'll just have to suck it up." Uriah teases

"Fine then." Christina sulks.

After movie we just hang around then everyone goes home and I go up stairs to take a shower and get changed.

After I get changed I lie on my bed scrolling through my Instagram feed when I get a text from an unknown number.

 _(Four_ _ **Tris**_ _)_

 _Hey, it's Four, I hope you don't mind if Christina gave me your number._

 _ **No Not at all**_

 _Okay great, I wondering if you're busy this Friday night?_

 _ **No, doing nothing**_

In my head my brain is squealing saying 'FOUR IS ASKING YOU ON A DATE' but the realist side of my brain is saying 'You guys are just friends he just wants to hang out'

 _Great, are you free from 6:30?_

 _ **Yea**_

 _Cool, I'll pick you up then_

 _ **Great**_

 _See you tomorrow at school?_

 _ **Yea see you tomorrow**_

As soon as we finish the conversation I realize that everyone left later than I thought and it's 11 o'clock, so I plug my phone into the charger and go to sleep.

 **Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like more than a month, I was so busy, but right now it's break so I should be able to update more than everyday.**

 **Thanks fir understanding.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRIS POV**

The few days it was slightly awkward between Four and I until Friday lunchtime when Four and I both had free periods before lunch so we agreed with everyone that we would go get some edible food from the café in the park. We take his car and he drives us to the park where we par in the carpark for the park then get out and start walking to the small café there.

We are about halfway to the café when Four comes at bit closer to me, his hand taps mine a few times before lacing his fingers with my and my heart skips a beat and I feel butterflies in my stomach. I look at him and he looks at me and before I know it we are kissing.

First his lips touch mine then slowly he adds more pressure. Then way too soon he pulls away ruining the moment.

"I'm sorry" I he says looking away blushing. I put my hand on his cheek and turn his head to look at me.

"No, it's okay, you are a mighty fine kisser" I say playfully and the minute those words escape my lips I immediately regret it, that was WAY to flirty.

"Was I? Because if you like it so much I can kiss you again" he says matching my playful tone

"Be my guest" I tease and he does kiss me again, it feels like of of those kisses you read about in books, cliché and where the whole world falls away, but I didn't care. It felt like one of kisses that there would be many more of with that person.

We get back to school after the bell has rung and the gang is waiting for us at our usual spot looking annoyed.

"What took you so long?" Christina demands as we walk closer.

"The traffic was really bad" I lie

"Yeah, traffic" She says unconvinced.

"God Chris!" I say and I sit next to her handing her lunch.

"What? We all know what happened" She says "It's inevitable"

I Blush at Four.

"See?" She says

"See what?"

An hour before Four was due to pick me up, I was having a wardrobe crisis.

"MUM!" I yell to get her to come up.

My Mum walks in looking perfect as always "What's wrong honey?"

"I'm going on a date and I'm having a wardrobe crisis, I can't choose over these two outfits" I say

"Since when did you care about dates," My Mum says

"Since he asked me on a date" I say "So which on should I wear" I hold up the two outfits for her to choose.

"That one" she says pointing to an outfit with maroon skinny jeans with large rips in it and a black tank top with hexagonal, symmetrical holes through it.

"Thanks mum you're the best." I say smiling

"I've been told" Mum says before leaving the room.

I put on the clothes Mum chose for me then start on my makeup, I do normal black eyeliner and mascara and red lipstick. I wear my black combat boots, curl my hair then check the time - 6:25. I spray some of my favorite perfume on, check my hair and makeup, straighten my top and get my favorite camouflage-green jacket on then go to Mum's study where she's working and walk in.

"How do I look?" I ask

My Mum Turns around and takes her glasses off. "Absolutely beautiful, if that guy doesn't think you're beautiful, he is worth shit" she says

"Thanks Mum, I just needed to make sure that the most famous designer in the world approves" I say, just as I finish saying that sentence the doorbell rings.

"That would be him" My Mum says " You wait up here and come down when I call you"

"Okay" I obey my Mum and she walks down stairs to the door.

 **FOUR POV**

I ring the doorbell and Tris' Mum answers.

"Hello" she says as she opens the huge door.

"Hi, I'm Four. I'm here to pick Tris up" I say nervously

"Okay I'll get her" She says "Tris! Honey, Four's here to pick you up" She says and Tris comes walking downstairs looking amazing. I wonder how I got a date with her, she is _so_ damn beautiful and out of my league.

"Four! Hey" she says moving a strand of golden hair from her face.

"Hey, are we ready to go?" I ask

"Yep" she says

"Okay see you guys later, have fun" Tris' Mum says and I take Tris' arm and walk her to my car

 **TRIS POV**

Four walk me out to his car and the minute I see the car I gasp.

"1970's Charger? How did you know?" I ask referring the The Fast and Furious series and my secret obsession.

"I guessed" Four says as he opens the door for me

I raise my eyebrow at him as he gets into the drivers seat.

"Okay fine, I asked Christina and she told that you like the Fast and Furious movies" Four confesses

"Okay so where are we going?" I ask

"It's a surprise, but I think you'll figure it out" Four says.

"Okay, I'll figure it out" I say and Four starts the engine and starts driving. I connect the phone to the car, which has 21st century technology despite it's shell. I turn on my EDM music and Four smiles and mutters under his breath "Perfect".

We get to a huge stadium on the outskirts of Chicago where a huge EDM concert was planned, that I had wanted to go to ever since the tickets were released.

"Here we are" Four says "Now lets go" we get out and he walks past the line and making his way to back stage.

"You've got to be kidding me" I say " This is the most someone has ever done for me."

'Well, you deserve it, you're special to me" Four says

"Stop it!" I say playfully pushing him.

"Whatever makes you happy" he says kissing my cheek. I Blush and look away, that's the furthest we had gone since the park.

We stand backstage looking onto the stadium that will be filled in little over a hour.

"So who's playing?" I ask

"Well we have, David Guetta, Avicii, Calvin Harris also Ansolo plus heaps of others." Four says

"Did you try to memorise those, because I could probably say that Deorro and DJ Snake are here as well. But you did a good job, trust me if you ask Zeke to memorise it he'll say Calvin Harris and no one else because he's forgot them all" I say

Four laughs smiling happily and I realize that I really like him, that I want to be 'serious' with him.

After the amazing concert Four takes me to a this fancy sushi bar outside of town.

"Okay, favourite movie" I ask

"I don't think I have a favorite movie, anything that I remember and think about after I watch it. You?" Four says

"Well The Fast and Furious series, you know that" I say

"Well no duh, okay, favorite book?" He says

"The Fault in our stars," I say

"Okay, my taste in books just needs to be like my taste in movies." Four says

"Okay, hmmm" I say trying to think of a question, I feel curious and ask him: " Okay, what would you look for in a person"

"Well, first I would need them to care about both of us, sorry that sound really selfish, but I wouldn't be able to handle having a on-sided relationship, I like people who love people for who they are not because they're rich and attractive" Four says,

I nod " Well first I want someone who also cares, so no one who wants a bed buddy, but I have a weakness for guys who do cute little romantics for me, because they care, so they really think about it and not just do something really cliché." I say

A smile spreads across Four's face, then flirtatiously he says, "Well if I self assess myself I think that sounds like me"

"Really? Well you did the cute romantic thing by incorporating two of my favourite things into this date" I say

"You know Tris, I like, I like you a lot, so tomorrow when we hang out would you care if I called you my girlfriend" Four says

"Of course not, but of course would you care if I called you my boyfriend, that's the thing, I don't want to be in a contradicting relationship" I say

"Well of course I want you to call me your boyfriend, but here's the thing I want a girl who's a smart" Four says and I laugh.

"Lets go to my place, I'm paying" I say "I'll tell you I like a guy who does what I say but can still be free"

"Fine, I'll tell you that I like the strong independent young woman who's standing infront of me" Four says and I kiss his cheek.

After we pay Four drives me home and he hangs out at mine before going home.

That was the best night of my life.

 **I'm really liking the feedback I'm getting from the story keep it up!**


End file.
